ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pocahontas
|image = Pocahontaswiki.png |image-size = |image-caption = Portrayed by: Neelam Johal |Created By= Sam |status= Alive |Gender= Female |Age= 21 |Species= Human |Position= Chief's Daughter |affiliation = Powhatans / High Court|species = Human}} Overview Pocahontas was born "Matoaka" meaning 'bright stream'. Her spirit is said to reflect that of a river, just as gentle as she is powerful and unpredictable. The nickname Pocahontas was given to her by her tribe, and it roughly translates to 'mischievous child'. Only her very close friends and family refer to her as Matoaka. Growing up, the girl was always spoiled by her father, and lacked the discipline of a second parent. Though she was raised somewhat communally by her tribe, her status as the chief's daughter made it difficult for anyone to question or punish her, and so she was largely left to do as she pleased. Within the Oasis, Pocahontas spent most her time among the boys, excelling at hunting and other traditionally masculine pursuits. She also has a talent for the more feminine art of weaving. Although it bores her, it's considered an especially prestigious art amongst the tribe. Before leaving the Oasis, Pocahontas was married to Kokoum (See Wanted Ad) and although the two of them get along well, though they are not in love in the traditional sense. Her more passionate feelings are reserved for the handsome rogue John Smith (See Wanted Ad), and although they don't always see eye to eye, their feelings for each other run deep. Role as a diplomat Relations with Solhara Pocahontas, like her father, considers any relationship with Solhara to be a necessary evil. Although The Oasis lacks a formal army, it's skilled warriors have been able to ward off the threat of mercenaries periodically sent by the Sultan to obtain resources. While The Chief seeks to isolate the tribe as much as possible, Pocahontas is in favor of working out favorable trade relations with the Solharan royals, so that The Oasis might benefit from their dealings as well. She was briefly considered as a match for the Prince, Tahir Nejem. Gwen's Round Table With the growing threat of The Blight on the Oasis, Pocahontas recognizes that it's time to make alliances. After the High King and Queen helped the Powhatans take down a blighted monster, Pocahontas established a friendship with Gwen. Although she will always put the needs of the Oasis before the need before those of the kingdom, she recognizes that supporting the King and Queen of Caerleon can help to get the Oasis the protection it needs for battles yet to come. Amongst the other women of the round table, she has found a collection of unlikely friends and kindred spirits whose paths are a reflection of her own. Relationship to the Powhatan Tribe Among the Powhatan, Pocahontas is an extremely controversial figure. Her role as a warrior goes against many of the gendered ideals held by the tribe. From a young age, her spoiled behaviors challenged the patience of many of the people in the community. In addition, the tribe has never before been lead by a female. As the chief's only child, her role as a future leader is something that has been much discussed and debated by tribal elders. In many ways, her marriage to Kokoum was a measure of insurance to guarantee that she'd be permitted to rule. For many Powhatan, the fact that Pocahontas has traveled to Caerlon has tested their last straw of tolerance of the Princess's uncouth ways. Above all, the Powhatan people value isolation. Their relationship to the outside world has always been viewed as a necessary evil. The fact that Pocahontas has elected to leave the sacred grounds of the Oasis goes against many of the traditional values held by the society. Powhatans are split on their opinions of the princess. Although some recognize that she is fighting the pressing threat of the blight, others view her diplomacy as abandonment and are asking her father to disown or banish her. Related Pages * Pocahontas Canon Page * Sage the Green Man